1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to maintenance of high intensity, gaseous discharge (HID) lamps and more particularly to visually monitoring the component operating parts of an HID lamp circuit by observing the condition of monitor light indicators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High intensity, gaseous discharge lamps are frequently installed in high locations, such as at the top of light poles overlooking a parking lot, athletic field or the like, or in locations such as in or suspended from the ceiling of indoor tennis courts, basketball arenas and the like. The replacement of lamps, ballasts and starters when an extinguished lamp is observed is somewhat tedious. Normally, the lamp bulb itself is replaced first. If this does not remedy the cause of lamp outage, the ballast is replaced. For HID lamps requiring a starter, the starter is normally replaced before the ballast. However, such trial and error replacement of parts either require multiple trips to a difficult location or require taking unnecessary parts to a high and difficult location.
Therefore, it is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved visual monitor connected to an HID circuit for indicating which of the component parts of a typical circuit has failed when a monitored lamp is extinguished, such visual monitor being readily observable from a ground location.